Its Eddie's Fault!
by Dizrythmia
Summary: “Hang on Lily, you mean to tell me that the teddy that the James Potter gave you for a birthday present, that you said you hated has gone missing and you want it back?” Damn Emmeline and her adding two and two together. Lily has lost her teddy! Now what!
1. Eddie Goes Missing

**This is my new story, Eddie the Teddy is actually based on my teddy called "Eddie the Freo Teddy." He wears my favourite footy teams colours.**

Oh. My. God. He's gone!!! Where else could he be?! I left him on my bed! He was there last night! Now he's gone! NO! Eddie the Teddy is gone. Where oh where could he be?! He was there last night! This is bad. Real bad.

"Oi Emmeline! Have you seen Eddie?!"

"Eddie who? Eddie Davies or Eddie Jones? I saw both of them this morning at breakfast." My best friend Emmeline informed me hopelessly. I rolled my eyes, how could she not know which Eddie I was talking about?

"No! Eddie the teddy! You know, yea high and hay wide?" I said rather dramatically, flapping my arms around. Emmeline was looking at me weird, it was hard enough been accepted at school, and not much of a confidence boost when your best friend looks at you like that. She was also looking very confused.

"Hang on Lily, you mean to tell me that the teddy that the James Potter gave you for a birthday present, that you said you hated has gone missing and you want it back?"

Damn Emmeline and her adding two and two together. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to inform her of that…

"Oh. Um. Yes. I just want him back! He's so cute and cuddly!" I sort of blushed. Emmeline wasn't supposed to get any of those hints that I - oh my Merlin. I'm losing my mind! I like James Potter. Great. That's just what I need.

The dorm door opened. Emmeline and I bent down, ready to pounce. We jumped at the person who walked in, grabbing her wrists.

Emmeline yelled, "HaveyouseenLily'steddybearEddie?!" all in one breath…

Maria our dorm mate was looking at us. Me with a firm hold on her wrist and Emmeline in a mid flap look. It would have been hilarious had it not been so serious.

"Um. No, I haven't…" Maria said looking at us sorta scared.

This was getting very serious. I want Eddie back, NOW!

Luckily it's a weekend so we don't have any lessons to go to and we can dedicate ourselves to looking for Eddie.

"Eddie! Oh Eddie! Where are you?!" I cried out through the dorm. Maria walked out of the shower and looked at me, holding her wet towel in one hand and backed back into the shower.

Oh great. So now Maria thought I should go with the men in white coats. Its not fair! Can't a girl look for her teddy?!

"Em, come here, we need to think of scenarios of where Eddie could be!"

Emmeline nodded, that's what I loved about my best friend, she was with me on everything!

"I think we should you know, like make a list of possible scenarios of what happened to Eddie." She said very happily. I nodded.

After about an hour we came up with these scenarios,

Scenario One: Last night, a ninja baby with wings flew in and stole him

Scenario Two: Someone who hates me like Chanelle stole him to make me sad (Chanelle is a 5th year who hates me.)

Scenario Three: Eddie sprouted real legs and ran.

Scenario Four: Eddie wanted to try skydiving and jumped out the window and well, didn't make it.

Scenario Five: He was possessed and taken away.

Scenario Six: He was just stolen by the person who gave him to me, James Potter.

Scenario Seven: He wanted me to be lonely with out him.

They were the seven scenarios that Em and I came up with, we didn't know which one to follow…

"What one seems most likely?" Emmeline asked me as I teared up.

"I don't know!!"

**Thanks for hopefully reading! Please make my day by reviewing, I would really like 5 reviews to continue!**


	2. The New Kid

For some reason, everyone in the school was called to lunch that day, which is highly unusual

**I own nothing you recognize.**

For some reason, everyone in the school was called to lunch that day, which is highly unusual. I turned to Em in an urgent fashion, "I've got withdrawal symptoms from lack of Eddie! This is so incredibly horrifying!"

Emmeline just looked at me trying to keep a straight face when McGonagall's voice magically magnified rang across the chattering hall, "Students, students, STUDENTS!" we all stopped and turned to the front where Dumbledore was talking to a very good looking boy I'd never seen before. Tall. Blond. Tanned. I liked this lad and for a split second forgot about Eddie.

"Hello students," Dumbledore said, sort of swaying like a tree in the wind, "Yes, I know 'tis a lunch time, but; we have a new student! From, um," Dumbledore bent towards the lad, "New Zealand. His name is, er, Eddie Reyne--"

"OH SWEET MERLIN!" I yelled, louder than I was meant to as I realised that his hair, his blond hair was the same colour as Eddie the teddy! The whole hall stopped and looked at me. "Woo! GO EVANS!" Potter yelled from the end of the table. The hall burst into laughter. I turned as red as my hair – which is very red…

Eddie, oh sacred Eddie, looked and laughed with the rest of them, how awfully mean! Dumbledore shook his head and continued on, "Eddie is in the sixth year and is in Gryffindor."

"YEAH!" the comment from non other than Sirius Black had everyone laughing their heads off, including dear Eddie!

Eddie was walking to the table. Our table. The table I was sitting at. He was gonna sit with us!!

"Emmeline, shove down, push those kids out of the way!!" She just looked at me funny again. Merlin is she bloody helpful or what?

"No."

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it NOW!" I yelled in a sort of manly voice as Emmeline gave in and pushed the first years down as I pretended to resume a conversation with her as Eddie sauntered over. Merlin did he have pretty eyes or what?

"Hi!" I said in a very sort of odd and completely weird way while he did the scan, you know, the first time you meet someone how they look you up and down. He did that, but his eyes stayed looking at my middle for a bit then returned to my face where he said,

"Hey, you have really nice eyes." He had a really awesome voice; it was all accent-y. I liked that. A lot.

"Why thank you. I um, like your face?" I said, really flustered; something I never sound…

Eddie smirked as if this was a comment he had put upon him all the time, which it would have been. I was in LOVE. I knew it, I could feel it deep down. It was a very pleasantly nice feeling.

"Um, do you have," He glanced at his timetable, "Double Charms next?" I pretty much burst with excitement at this comment, "YES!" I said sort of, or well, very loudly.

Eddie just laughed, not at me, but with me! This felt very good! For once someone I liked was laughing with me, not at me!

That day just flew, it was a good day, very good, but then, as the day came to a close, the Eddie the teddy incident came back to me as the ecstasy I had been experiencing that day wore off.

Emmeline came running into the dormitory where I was lying on my bed, "We have a ransom note!!"

I looked up, "What?"

"We have a ransom note about Eddie!" I giggled at the mention of that name and Maria who was also in the dormitory just closed her hangings, looking very scared.

"What's so funny Lily?!" Emmeline asked me as I giggled more and more, "Eddie!"

She then raised an eyebrow at me, "You like him don't you?"

I went red and screamed, "YES!"

She shook her head and Maria ran out of the room terrified.

That was Chapter two!! I do hope you liked it, I need 5 reviews to continue, I would love to continue this. Thanks to all my reviewers for last chapter!!


	3. Charms Classroom

**I own nothing you recognize!**

The next morning which was a Sunday, was beary odd. I woke up, forgetting that the night before Emmeline had pointed that there was a ransom note for the teddy version of Eddie. I stared at the blank piece of paper on the bed side. Well, it looked blank from where I was, I looked at it closer, realising, it was actually a note. A ransom note.

NOT GOOD! Well, actually it was good. It was a clue, but then that thought was overtaken by the thought of that really cute exchange student by the name of Eddie. Gorgeous Eddie, sweet Eddie, would be thankful that I actually care to show him around today. I dressed so fast, it was a world record! I swear, I mean it took me less than two minutes, and I normally take about twenty to get up and going!

I walked over to Emmeline's hangings and opened them, only to see her fast asleep, with her mouth open and snoring slightly. "Em."

She didn't stir. So I repeated her name, "Emmeline" still no response. "Vance!" I sort of yelled rather loud…

She sat bolt upright, her brown hair sticking in all directions, "Yeah Lily?" was her dreamy response.

"COME ON! IT BE TIME TO GO AND SEE EDDIE!" I screamed, she just glanced up and sighed,

"Yes Lily." Came Emmeline's scared reaction- she was shaking and looked quite scared of me, what the hell is so scary about me, I mean, I was only shaking Emmeline slightly with a manic look in my eyes.

Maria walked through the portrait door, back from her early morning walk, she then stumbled back out through the door looking at me quite scared and concerned for my sanity. I ran over to Emmeline's wardrobe and pulled out her clothing. I then muttered the spell for her to be changed and I grabbed her hand and dragged her through the portrait hole, narrowly missing Maria who was about to go back in.

We ran down the stairs at full speed, in the Common Room, the Marauders were sitting and talking to Eddie who was laughing at some stupid joke they told him.

"Eddie!" came my really loud yell, causing the blond haired guy to swing around and smile at me and look at me with those eyes. I was so happy.

"Hey Lily! You wanna show me around the castle today?" I was awestruck. He wanted me to show him around the castle.

I was squirming with delight, and then Potter burst the bubble. "Evans, can you show me around your dormitory?"

I bent down to Potter's level (because that's how you punish children) and slapped his face.

"OW!" came his cry, Eddie was looking at me awestruck and amazed that I actually slapped someone.

"Come on Eddie." I said, grabbing Emmeline's hand in one hand and Eddie's arm in the other. Eddie's arm was rather nice to hold, he towered over me.

"So, you're from New Zealand." Emmeline said, trying to sound intelligent.

Eddie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm from New Zealand."

"What's it like there?" she said gazing into his eyes, that is when I decided to make a diversion.

"This is the trick stair." I pushed Emmeline into the trick stair, so her leg was stuck. That made Eddie laugh.

"We didn't have those where I used to go to school." Emmeline was glaring at me in a friendly way.

I hope it was friendly anyway. I am pretty sure it was.

"Ok, this is the Charms room." I said intelligently.

"It also has another use other than just Charms." Emmeline added in.

I was giggling so much inside, I started blushing when Eddie looked at me.

"What's its other use?" he said seductively.

"Hee." Was all I could choke out.

Eddie just looked at me, as was Emmeline. "Pardon?"

"Gee!"

Eddie cocked his head to the side, as if that could help him understand my chokedness. For all I knew, it probably could. Emmeline was looking at me like I was a complete loser.

Eddie was still trying to process what I had said, "Oh! You mean it's like a make out room?" Emmeline rolled her eyes and I squealed. That caused Eddie to raise an eyebrow and grin.

"I'm hungry Lily!" Emmeline said, Eddie nodded, trying to convince me to go to breakfast.

"Well, let's go to breakfast."

**That was chapter three; I hope you are enjoying it! Please review, it boosts confidence levels! I'm sorry it took so long to update!**


End file.
